Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen is a character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. An anthropomorphic stock car that is pretty fast. Appearance McQueen's appearance is that of a red racing car, although he was made out of clay and anime eyes, so his actual appearance may be quite horrific. Synopsis Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe Lightning McQueen was constructed from plasticine acquired and molded by Stewart Azazel, with installations of eyes from Nani Silque and two brains from Moneybags, connected by Jackurai Sam in the hopes of creating sentient life. The objective was a success and they were able to make Lightning McQueen for the sole purpose of allowing Azazel to turn into him. With nothing better to do, the newborn car joined the Adron Knights. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 5: Rat King The Adron Knights were continuing their travels, but were faced with an unfortunate obstacle. The road on the mountain they were traversing across was getting too thing for Lightning McQueen to go across, so it was suggested that he go back and go around the mountain, then meet back up with them in a couple days. Not wanting to leave him alone, Xander assigned Urmok-Bill and Stewart Azazel to go with him, allowing them to also take three others with them too, since that's how many they could carry altogether if Azazel also turned into a car. The pair decided to take Don Cheadle, Sugma Bolls, and the Jim Henson man. Prepared, they set off and their journey was going smoothly, but when night fell, a giant rat monster came rushing over and threw Lightning McQueen over, knocking him, Sugma Bolls and Don Cheadle out. Understandably shocked, the three of them discussed just leaving them for dead, but they soon realised that the giant rat monster was just Rap Monster, a member of the K-Pop band BTS. Stewart Azazel, sieging his chance, cried out to him and told him that he wanted to join BTS, so he rapped a sample of the Nerd vs. Geek rap battle to him, who was now on a call with his manager. They talked it over and agreed that he was pretty good, so he was told to meet up with them after their break was over, then he just left. Lightning McQueen woke up suggested they camp for the night, so they did and continued their travels in the morning, where they found themselves driving through a completely decimated town, so they stopped and investigated. All they found were corpses, but Urmok-Bill found a man sat by a fountain with three bodies around him. It was Sal Vulcano, who was tonight's big loser, because he was playing "N-Words" (basically Bogies, but with the N-Word) with the rest of the Impractical Jokers, although he refused to say it. After some time, a strange man walked into town and people started turning into rat monsters, including the other Impractical Jokers, who he was forced to kill. Azazel came over and showed Sal his Impractical Jokers t-shirt, prompting him to say, "if you help me find that man, I'll sign that shirt". He then told them that the suspicious man went into a "cave" just a couple metres from the town, but he was actually pointing to TruTv headquarters. They approached the building with unease, but they soon realised that Lightning McQueen could once again not fit through the door, so they had to leave him behind. McQueen awaited their return, only to find that they had recruited the suspicious man and wished to continue their travel. Gallery LightningMcQueen.jpg|Lightning McQueen (1st edition render) CNY Azazel.jpg|Lightning McQueen in the Lunar New Year poster Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Characters